The Perfect Girlfriend
The Perfect Girlfriend is the thirty eight episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the sixth episode in the third season. Plot Ben and Gwen are driving Julie to the airport so she can go to her next international tennis match. However, Ben's car picks up a police report about Ssserpent holding a person hostage. After an argument, Ben decides to go after Ssserpent while Gwen helps Julie at the airport. At a warehouse where Ssserpent is hiding, Ben transforms into Goop, but his anti-gravity projector is let out, turning his body into an immovable blob. It turns out Ssserpent planned this from the beginning and traps Ben in a large blender-like device, planning to separate him into multiple compounds. Julie soon shows up when she is strangely supposed to be at the airport and distracts Ssserpent long enough to get the police inside and chase Ssserpent out. She then saves Ben and explains that she thinks their relationship is more important than a tennis match. However, she acts strange, as she lets Ben stay home to watch Sumo Slammers while she, Gwen and Kevin go shopping. Even Ship acts strange around her, growling and hissing at her in her presence. At the mall, Gwen questions Julie about her descions when suddenly she falls down the elevator shaft. She survives, but injures her left ankle. Ben, wondering why Gwen would fall down an empty elevator shaft, goes with Julie back to the mall to investigate. When the mechanic leaves, Ben transforms into Spidermonkey to check it out, but accidentally activates the elevator. However, before the elevator could crush Ben, the elevator seemingly stops (you can briefly see Julie's eyes glowing, indicating she stopped it). Afterwards, Julie and Ben go the movies where they watch the new Sumo Slammers movie.Gwen, curious about Julie's behavior, asks Kevin to go spy on them. After the movie, Ben leaves again to look for Sserpent and Kevin follows Julie to Industry Boulevard, but suddenly, he is attacked by an animated building creature. Ben sees that the Ssserpent sighting is a piece of his dead skin and soon gets a call from Gwen that Kevin is under attack. He shows up as Way Big and defeats the building creature. Ben then gets curious about Julie's behavior as well, with Kevin saying the monster showed up right before she disappeared. He goes to her house and meets her father, who says she isn't home. He finds her at his place and gets her to watch with him a tennis match on TV. However, he finds it to be a replay of one of Julie's matches from yesterday. He finally recognizes the girl he is with to be an imposter and she reveals herself to be Elena. She explains that since Ben loves Julie, she masqueraded as her and tried to provide Ben everything he wanted to make him happy. Suddenly, the real Julie shows up so she could spend time with Ben, but then sees Elena. Angered, Elena transforms into her nanochip queen form while Ben turns into Echo Echo and then becomes Ultimate Echo Echo to fight Elena. She ends up defeating Ben by choking him with nanochips again, but then Julie drives her away by saying that if Elena can't have Ben, no one can. Elena then runs away into a sewer pipe, saying she now only feels hate and promising to return again. Major Events *Elena returns. *Julie's father is seen for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Mr. Yamamoto *Ship *Ishiyama (in a Movie) 'Villains' *Elena Validus (Main Villain) *Nanochips (Main Villain) *Ssserpent *Evil Buildings *Kenko's Servants (in a Movie) 'Aliens Used' *Goop *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Way Big *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Errors *After Gwen returns home from the hospital she is wearing stockings on under her cast. 'Trivia' *Once more, Nanomech appears without the Nanochips, Way Big. and Elena, and her father does not appear with his daughter and the chips for the first time. *This episode now marks the closest Ultimate Echo Echo defeat. The previous was in Absolute Power: Part 2. *Ultimate Echo Echo shows emotion for the first time. This also marks the first time that his mouth is seen moving. *Ultimate Echo Echo is revealed to have lungs, despite being made of metal and being able to survive in the vacuum of space. *This marks the second time the Nanochips go into the sewer. The first time was in Revenge of the Swarm when Goop was fighting Victor Validus. *In Ultimate Alien, Goop has appeared in every episode involving the nanochips. *Gwen is injured for the first time. Ironically, she's faced much, much worse than falling down an elevator shaft. *Spidermonkey's voice is different in this episode. *This marks the first time on the TV series that Way Big actually did combat in a battle against villains that didn't involve Vilgax. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes